Liam and Blade: Space Warfare
Liam and Blade: Space Warfare is a Private Canon Roleplay between users Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. No one but these users can participate in this roleplay, and any other user caught editing on this page will be reported to the wiki authorities. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Pamela Williams/Alexneushoorn Geronimo Kind/Alexneushoorn Francis Townley/Alexneushoorn Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Sophia Nancy Vincent/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpont Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Jayden Sarah Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Marilyn Bagley Regis/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Connie Ethel Darden/Joshua the Hedgehog Sada Backus Dorsey/Joshua the Hedgehog Story The faraway planet of Xanooiecatl is under attack by an intergalactic evil force known as the Twyops. This prompts Queen Pamela Williams of the galaxy Xanooiecatl is situated in to send Galaxy Knight Geronimo Kind and his student Francis Townley to the planet of Mobius to find help. Kind and Townley seek out the help of the Zarvok Federations, who in turn call in their old associates, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade as backup. Zarvok sends the brothers, as well as some Zarvokians spaceborne with Kind and Townley to help combat the Twyops. Will the Monteiros, Galaxy Knights and the Zarvokians defeat the Twyops? What evil deeds do they have up their sleeves? Find out in this epic intergalactic adventure. Le Roleplay start your engines (Isn't Jayden coming along for the ride? o3o) (Nope, not this time. XD) (Ah, I see. Well, let us begin then.) Chapter I: A Plea From Beyond The Stars The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were in their base in Imsterdim, Eurish, sitting around and minding their own business. Liam was listening to music and Blade was refreshing the oil supply of his robotic pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. Meanwhile, in Genesis City, Downunda... Out in the Zarvokian capital of Genesis City, were two individuals walking upon a sidewalk, one of them a red furred male hedgehog, and another a light cyan furred female hedgehog, as the two were walking together. The latter had her left arm around the former's right arm, as they seemed to be a couple, enjoying a walk in the marvelous city "It's a nice day out, isn't it Josh?" The female hedgehog spoke to the male, referring to him as Josh, or as his actual name was Joshua "...Indeed it is, Marilyn. Glad we picked this day to go out on a walk" Joshua said to the female, referring to her as Marilyn as she smiled at him. Meanwhile, out of Mobius' orbit... A Galaxy Knight Cruiser was on its way to Mobius. The Cruiser held two Galaxy Knights: Master Geronimo Kind and his Student Francis Townley. They were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy to find aid in their battle against the Twyops, who were attacking the Sector 5 planet known as Xanooiecatl. (Just so you know, the Galaxy Knights are based on the Jedi from Star Wars, and the Twyops are based on the Sith from Star Wars, and I got inspiration for this RP from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace.) (Oh dear god XD) Francis: Will we be able to find help in our battle against the Twyops on Mobius, master? Geronimo: I'm sure we will, Francis. Queen Pamela sent us here for a reason. Francis nodded as their Galaxy Knight Cruiser was making their way into Mobian orbit. As they approached Mobius' orbit, they would see a few ships above one certain part of the planet's orbit, while there was a very large space station just casually orbiting the planet (i.e Space Colony: Ark). The station itself looked abandoned, but the ships themselves were not. Francis: Look over there, master. It's a very large space station orbiting the planet. Geronimo: Yes indeed, Francis. I wonder what took place over there... Francis just shrugged and the Cruiser made its way into Mobian orbit, making its way towards Fort Zarvok. Cruiser Pilot: We appear to have found a Mobian facility. Permission to make contact with it? Cruiser Captain: Permission granted. The pilot then made contact with the Zarvokian Command Center. Before they could actually establish contact with the fort, the fort actually contacted them first on a secure channel "Unknown aircraft be advised, you are entering a restricted area. Divert course now or you will be shot down. This is your only warning, you have a few seconds to comply" A soldier said via the communication. Cruiser Pilot: This is Sector 5 Galaxy Knight Cruiser #109, we come in peace. Can we talk to the head of this facility? "State your business first, and we might consider it" The soldier replied. Cruiser Pilot: We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, because we require assistance in our battle against the Twyops on the planet Xanooiecatl. "...We're not aware of this 'Queen Pamela', nor of 'Sector Five' and 'Xanooiecatl.' Nevertheless however, you have clearance to land outside of the fort. Send whoever you want to speak to the Faction Leader upon your arrival... but be warned, if you try anything, we will not hesitate to shoot you" The soldier said. Cruiser Pilot: Roger that, we will send two deputies to see the Faction Leader. The pilot then ended the conversation and landed the Cruiser outside Fort Zarvok, then opened the doors so Geronimo and Francis could get out. They walked up to the front gates. The soldiers at the front gates saw Geronimo and Francis approach, before the two of them allowed them entry. When they would enter the fort, they would get some eyes looking over at them as the soldiers hadn't seen those two before. Geronimo and Francis didn't mind as they went into the fort's main facility to talk to Adex Zarvok Burns, Faction Leader of The Zarvok Federations. ...Suddenly, they could see someone running up to them, a female red furred hedgehog from the looks of it, as she approached from their left side "Hi!" She said to them in a friendly tone when she approached, looking at them with a smile. (I changed my mind, I want her in for this part XD) (Alrighty. XD) Geronimo and Francis smiled back. Geronimo: Hello, young lady. She giggled when they referred to her as a "young lady", before giving them a curious look "I haven't seen you two here before! Who are you?" She asked. Geronimo: I am Geronimo Kind, a Galaxy Knight Master from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy. Francis: And I am Francis Townley, Sir Geronimo's student. (I'm packing in for the day, gotta get ready for bed. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully.) (M'kay, see ya) "My name is Jayden! It's very nice to meet you two!" She said happily to them. Geronimo: Agreed. Geronimo and Francis then went into the fort's main facility. She proceeded to follow them to the fort's command center, her hands behind her back as she still had that smile. Geronimo knocked on the command center door. There was a soldier at the side of the door as he watched Geronimo knock on the door "...You know you can just enter, right?" He asked, as Jayden couldn't help but giggle. Geronimo: Oh, pardon me. I'm not familiar with the systems in this foreign facility. Geronimo and Francis then proceeded to enter the command center. Jayden entered in as well, before she suddenly went in front of them "Pardon me! But why do you need to be in the command center anyway?" She asked them with a curious tilt to her head. Geronimo: We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy to find aid in our battle against the Twyops, an evil intergalactic power who are attacking the planet Xanooiecatl in Sector 5. "Ohh, okay! So that means you want to speak to my dad then, huh?" She asked them. Francis: Yes, if he's available, we would like to speak to him. "Okay! Follow me!" She said, before she suddenly ran further into the command center, going down a hallway. Geronimo and Francis followed her. Not before long, she stopped right in front of the door before she turned around to face them "This is where his office is! Just knock and he'll answer!" She said with a smile. Geronimo: Alright, thank you. Geronimo knocked on the door. "No problem!" Jayden said, before she took off running in another direction within the hallways. At that moment, a male voice could be heard "...You may enter" It said. Geronimo and Francis entered the office and closed the door. They then bowed before Adex. Geronimo: Good day, sir. Francis: Yes, good day. When they entered, they could see a red male hedgehog with four bangs on his forehead and wore a black uniform with red and orange accents that was sitting before a desk "...Greetings. And who might you two be?" The hedgehog asked. Geronimo: I'm Geronimo Kind, a Galaxy Knight Master from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, and this is my student Francis Townley. Francis: Yes, that would be me. We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 to find aid in our battle against the Twyops, who are attacking Xanooiecatl, a planet within Sector 5. "I'm...not familiar with the sides nor locations you speak of... I assume it's somewhere far off in the different part of the vast galaxy?" He asked. Geronimo: Sector 5 is located to the far north of the Mobian galaxy. As for the sides...How do I explain this...? Geronimo got out a holographic transmitter showing a projection of a Galaxy Knight and a Twyops. Geronimo: These are the Galaxy Knights, dressed in lighter colored clothing and carrying blue Energy Swords. They are on the light side, which includes Francis and me. And these are the Twyops, dressed in darker colored clothing and carrying red Energy Swords, they are on the dark side, and are our sworn enemy. The hedgehog blinked "...So I see. Let me guess then... you require of my assistance in this endeavor, correct?" He asked. Geronimo: Yes, we could use some of your best military power to come help us out in Sector 5. Francis: We'd be very grateful indeed. "...Unfortunately, there is not much aid I can lend. My nation's resources are still diverted to the war against the Keter Var Empire, while we recently recovered from an attack on this planet a couple of months ago... however" He said, before standing up from his chair with his hands behind his back "I can lend a few personnel to your cause... two of which I'd need to ask, and I have another two that have assisted us in the past" He said. Francis: We'd be very grateful if you could lend us anyone. Anyone indeed. "...Very well" He said, before he slid down something on his forehead to his eyes, as they looked akin to... Sunglasses? "...This is the faction leader. Please send corporal Sada and sergeant Connie to my office. Thank you" He said, before sliding the sunglasses back up to his forehead... what was that all about? Geronimo and Francis curiously tilted their heads. Francis: Were you talking to someone through those sunglasses? "...It may seem like that, yes. However, that is simply not the case. These are Zarvokian BattleField Tactical HUDs. As you've seen, it allows me to contact others such as my personnel, provided they're able to get my communications anyway" He said. Francis: Oh, alright then. (By the way, are you fine with me putting a history of my lore on your Joshua the Hedgehog Database? I wanna keep it safe from possible vandalism.) (What do you mean by history?) At that moment, two more individuals walked in. One of them looked to be an aqua green furred female Mobian fennec, who had pink eyes and short cyan hair, who wore a black chestplate with red outlines and orange shoulder pads worn above a black long-sleeved shirt, along with black pants with red armored knee guards that have an orange outline. The other looked to be human, who also wore the same uniform as the fennec, though unlike the fennec they wore a black helmet with orange accents and a red visor... from the looks of their body build, they looked to be female as well "...Ah, there you two are" The hedgehog said to them. (Similar to the Zarvok Continuity in Greater Detail.) (Ohh I see. I don't mind then) Geronimo and Francis looked at the fennec and the human. Geronimo: This looks promising. "Indeed. If you two may introduce yourselves, please?" The hedgehog asked the fennec and supposed human "My name is Connie, I'm a Combat Medic and sometimes a tutor" The fennec said to him "And I'm Sada, an experienced sniper and a Keterian defector" The human said... did she say she was a defector from the Keter Var Empire!? Francis: You defected from the Keter Var Empire? Aren't they gonna hunt you down and kill you for that? "They tried, but so far they never succeeded" Sada said, before gripping a strap on her shoulder that was an attachment to a holster on her back, which carried a sniper rifle "...Indeed. She's been with us ever since the Invasion of Laysomania" Adex said. Francis: I see. And who are the other two who have helped your military in the past? "...Ah, yes, the other two. They're Heroes for Hire, whose operations are in Eurish, their names are Liam and Blade. As for the other two that I also mentioned, they're fellow Zarvokians that are currently in Genesis City, their names are Joshua and Marilyn. The former two should help you out, while the latter two... well just tell them I send you two" Adex said. Geronimo: Okay, if you can get Liam and Blade on the horn, we will go out looking for Joshua and Marilyn. "...Very well. I shall contact the two once you go searching for the others" Adex replied "We'll be waiting for you in the meantime" Sada replied. Geronimo nodded and he and Francis left the fort to go looking for Joshua and Marilyn. In the meantime, Adex slid down his BFT-HUD once more to his eyes, as he attempted to establish contact with Liam and Blade over at Imsterdim. Meanwhile, in Imsterdim... Liam and Blade received the message and Blade answered it. Blade: Hello, Blade Eastwood speaking. "...Greetings" Adex spoke once Blade answered. Blade: Ah, Mr. Adex, hello. Is there something you need from me and Liam? "...Fancy you should ask. I am in need of your services once more" He said. Blade: Certainly, sir. For what do you need our services? "...If you may come over to Fort Zarvok, I may explain more upon your arrival" Adex said. Blade: Certainly, we'll be on our way. Blade then ended the message. Blade: Liam, we're going back to Fort Zarvok in Downunda. The Zarvok Federations are in need of our services again. Liam: Really? Heck yeah, I'm in! Blade: Alright, let's get some stuff and then make our way to our airfield nearby. Liam and Blade each packed a duffel bag with clothing, guns and some other stuff. Blade also took R.A.B.B.I.T. along, and put on a brown sheriff hat similar to Rick Grimes'. Besides the sheriff hat, Blade also wore a melon plaid gingham shirt with a tan trench coat over it, along with stonewashed blue jeans and wheat-colored boots. Liam wore a gray t-shirt with a black track jacket over it, as well black trousers and green sneakers. The brothers made their way to their airfield and got in a Titan. Blade started up the plane, and it took off for Downunda. Meanwhile, Geronimo and Francis were out looking for Joshua and Marilyn. ...They may have came to realize that Adex didn't really give them a physical description, so it might've been hard to look for them. As for Joshua and Marilyn however, well, they were sitting down at a table outside of a cafe, enjoying a meal with each other as if they were on a date. Geronimo: Wait, the Faction Leader didn't tell us what Joshua and Marilyn look like... Francis saw Joshua and Marilyn sitting outside the café. Francis: Maybe we could ask those two hedgehogs over there. Geronimo nodded and he and Francis walked over to them. Francis: Excuse me, we're looking for Joshua and Marilyn. Category:Alexneushoorn Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay